Proving Words
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: May's sure Drew can never like her, but as her friends use a famous magazine to point out all the hints Drew drops, it looks like May is starting to believe. Can all this happen in just a day? With May and Drew it certainly can! Contestshipping Oneshot


Proving Words

"Yeah sure, Dawn, he likes me." A brunette with wavy hair till her mid back laughed.

"Its true, I tell you!" A girl with straight navy blue hair till her lower back muttered.

"For once I agree." A girl with fizzy orange hair raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"See! Even _Misty_ agrees!" The girl called Dawn exploded.

"Hey!" The redneck frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The blunette waved her off, "What I'm trying to say is, May should…" the girl trailed off as her eyed widened, "Idea!" she jumped off the rotating chair she was sitting on and practically skipped out and back in while the other two only had time to blink at each other.

"I'll prove it to you with the help of THIS!" Dawn shouted holding up a Magazine for the other two girls to see.

"The Milotic?" May raised her eyebrow, "The women's guide to beauty, relationships and friends?"

"Not just any Milotic edition!" Dawn gushed, "This is the one where they had that legendary article on ways to tell that a guy likes you!" she explained flipping through the pages to find it.

May looked confused but Misty jumped up and walked to Dawn, "Really? My sisters have a million copies of the page with that article! They give it out to whoever asks them for advice."

Dawn looked up with blazing eyes, "Misty, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!" she flashed Misty a victory sign and turned to May.

"You go about as usual in school and stuff," Dawn smiled, "But next morning there will be a little something taped to the inside of your locker." She winked at the confused brunette and dragged Misty out, "Excuse us!"

"So, I want a copy of that sh.." Dawn's voice became distant as she and Misty went down the stairs leaving May to blink confusedly at her door.

Max –May's little brother- popped his head around the door, "Making plans to party all night?" he smirked as May's eyes narrowed and her hand automatically reached for her pillow.

But by the time the pillow went flying at the door, it was shut and the boy was running down the stairs chuckling.

May huffed and turned to her books, "I should finish tomorrow's homework."

**XoXoXoX**

The next day, May walked down the corridor to her locker and opened it slowly, expecting something to pop out.

She was surprised however, when nothing did and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"May!" she heard two voices shout together and she turned around to find two of her friends barrelling towards her.

"Leaf, Dawn…" The brunette's eyes widened as they both crushed her in hugs.

Misty and Paviella came more slowly talking and laughing.

"Hi May!" Pav, a girl with long wavy black hair and hazel eyes, giggled at the girl who was being glomped by Leaf and Dawn.

May finally shook them off, calmed the two down and got her books out of her locker.

That's when a green haired, emerald eyed guy strolled up, "Dawn, Leaf, Misty, Pav." The nodded at the four girls, "Hiya May." but he smirked at the brunette and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey _Drew_." May narrowed her eyes slightly.

The bell interrupted any further conversation they could have as May scrambled to rush to class, "I have Coordinating first! Mr Robert is going to _KILL_ me if I'm late!"

"I'd best be off too." Drew mock saluted the four girls and walked off as four other guys walked up to the girls, talking.

"Hey girls!" A black haired, blue eyed guy called from the group of four guys walking towards them.

"Hey Cleo!" The girls nodded, except Leaf.

Leaf had opened May's locker and was taping something to the door.

"What 'cha doing Leafy?" Another guy from the group, a spiky haired brunette, guy asked the other brunette taping the paper.

"Aah!" she jumped at the voice close to her ear, "Oh, its just you Gary." She sighed in relief, "You scared me."

Gary smirked, "Doing my job, now tell my why are you taping that to May's locker?" he asked Leaf pointing to a piece of paper that looked slightly torn.

Leaf motioned for Gary to come closer and whispered something in his ear.

In the background, Misty was explaining Dawn's plan to the other boys while Pav was going through a wad of papers.

"OOOOH!" The boys echoed together and smirked.

**XoXoXoX**

It was time for second period to start as May rushed to her locked to get her books. Her locker was on the way to every class so she always changed books in between every class in the five minutes given to them.

When she opened the door, her eyes immediately fell on a brightly coloured sheet of paper.

She took it down and read it.

'His voice changes when he talks to you in a group. He may say "Hey." to everyone with you, but the "Hey." to you is a little different.'

Her ears went red as she read it.

This has to the Dawn's work! The brunette thought as she flipped the note to see the back.

'Isnt this perfect? Watch out for more every time there is a little encounter between you two. ;) -Dawn' was printed out on the back in Dawn's neat and curly handwriting.

May took her books quickly and slammed her locker shut, _So what if one tip says he may like me? I'm sure none of the others would agree. _She thought as she made her way to English.

_Oh shit! I have this class with Drew and Misty!_ flashed in her mind as she entered the class and found an empty seat.

Misty came and slipped in behind her, "Did you see the note in your locker?" she asked smiling.

"Yes I did!" May hissed, "Why are you doing it? I already told you there is no chance in this world that Drew likes me!"

"You'll see!" Misty said knowingly.

"I mean he's cute and all but-" May was cut off by a voice of a person slipping in beside her.

"Who's cute?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Noone!" May squeaked as a smirk rose to Drew's face.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" He leaned in towards May.

"No, I- I…" May trailed off as Drew slowly reached out to touch her cheek.

A tap tap tap was heard and Drew quickly jumped back from a tomato red May, blushing a microscopic bit himself, and straightened himself.

Miss Bhatia stepped in and Misty smirked from her seat behind the action.

She flipped open her phone and quickly sent a text to Pav.

**XoXoXoX**

May hurried to her locker again to take her third period books.

This time it was a purple colored note that caught her attention and she snatched it off her locker and quickly read it.

'He may approach you and try to impress you, or get your attention by getting in your personal space and lightly touching your face.'

May's mouth dropped open as she turned the note to the back.

'I know all about it ;) –Pav' was scribbled on the back.

May quickly stuffed the note in between her Breeding book and locked her locker again.

She hurried down the corridor to her class when she spotted Drew heading into the Contest Hall.

"Drew!" she called and his head immediately whipped around and he walked back to the girl.

"May." He smiled at the girl, "What happened?"

For a second May was about to ask him, DO you like me but her mouth clammed up and she just shook her head and dashed into her class.

Drew looked at her back, blinked for a minute then shook his head and hurried into his class as well.

Dawn nodded to herself in approval, following Drew into the contest hall and whipping out her phone to text Gary.

**XoXoXoX**

May hummed happily as she walked to her locker, she always loved her English classes, Mrs Bhatia always made them really interesting.

She opened her locker and spotted another brown paper.

She sighed as she reached for it and read it.

'Notice if you call his name, does his head snap around right away or does it turn gradually?'

May narrowed her eyes at the note and flipped it around.

'Even us boys are in on this you know… ;) –Gary'

May shook her head, took the other sheets of paper she had got till now and stuffed them in her hoodie pocket.

She now grabbed her next period's books and walked away blushing slightly.

**XoXoXoX**

Dawn nudged May, "Guess who's staring?" she sang under her breath.

They had been given a worksheet to do in class and everybody had their heads bent over it.

May looked up and around.

She noticed Drew quickly move when she looked up.

She shook her head and laughed through closed lips, "Drew? He was probably thinking of a good insult for the next period when we have to sit together."

"Nuh- uh," Dawn whispered, then she stared over May's head again, "He's staring again…"

May was faster this time and caught Drew by surprise when she turned around.

His cheeks went red at being caught but he kept staring back.

He held May's gaze till she looked down.

A shiver went up May's spine.

Dawn quickly whipped out her phone and texted Ash.

**XoXoXoX**

May almost ran to the locker, wanting to see what the hint could be this time.

She hadn't even spoken to Drew!

She flung open her locker and a piece of paper floated down to the ground.

May bent and picked it up and read it.

'Notice his eye contact. If he likes you, he'll try to catch your eye and hold it, if he is slightly shy he might quickly look away when you look over indicating that he was staring. Sometimes he stares straight into your eyes.'

May went red again, "This is starting to get creepy…" she muttered.

She flipped it over, 'I stare at Misty, does this mean I like her? :O –Ash'

May laughed loudly at that one and got out her phone.

'Yes, Ash it does mean you like her.' She texted.

'Cool! I should tell her!' The reply came almost immediately.

'Yeah, you do that. I gotta run bye!' She replied and flipped shut her phone and pulled out her Geography book.

**XoXoXoX**

"June…" Drew nodded as May sat down next to her.

"Its May!" Said girl shouted.

"Oh sorry, April." Drew flicked his hair

"Hey May!" Misty came over to May and Drew.

"Hi Misty." May muttered tiredly.

"Airhead…" Drew muttered under his breath.

May narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh you did not."

"Uh May…?" Misty tried.

"Yes, I just did." Drew smirked at her.

"Jerk." May retaliated.

"Pig." Drew grinned.

"Do. Not. Touch. The. Subject. Of. Food." May's eyes started to blaze.

"Wow, clam down August," Drew waved his hand, "Or I would need to douse you with water."

Misty shook her head and walked off, sending a message on her phone.

**XoXoXoX**

May hurried to her locker, she was sure she already knew what was going to be put this time.

She had been told before.

She opened her locker and there it was, 'Watch for him showing interest in things you like and do. Notice the way he treats you - does he playfully tease you, or call you names, just to try and get your attention? It's natural for a guy to tease when he likes a girl.'

"I KNEW THIS ONE!" She screamed with a huge smile.

She turned it around to see who wrote it, 'I know you know this one but doesn't it apply? ;P –Leaf'

"AAAGH!" She buried her face in her hands.

**XoXoXoX**

Drew was walking and talking with Pav. He spotted May up ahead and called to her.

May stopped and waited till the two caught up with her.

"May, Drew and I were just discussing the homework, have you done it?" Pav asked her.

"Yeah!" She grinned at Pav.

"First time!" Drew pretended to be surprised.

"Ugh!" May exploded, "Why do you always have to tease ME all the time?"

Drew whipped out a red rose from his pocket, "You're the only person I give roses to too." He handed it to her and walked ahead with his hands in his pocket.

May brushed her fingers across the rose, He never changes…

Pav grinned in delight.

**XoXoXoX**

May was walking back slowly to her locker. It was lunch after this so she was in no big hurry.

She was twirling the rose around in her hand and she opened her locker in slow motion, as if in a dream.

A note fluttered down and May caught it before it could hit the ground.

'Notice if he treats you differently to other girls.' She blushed, looking down at the rose in her hand.

She looked on the backside, 'I was forced to write this. But seriously Grasshead likes you. –Paul'

May's lips twitched upwards.

That was so like Paul.

**XoXoXoX**

May had just walked into the cafeteria when it hit her.

If she took all her books at once she wouldn't have to read the notes!

But then she really didn't have a problem with the notes did she?

No, it was just that they made her think.

Actually they made her realize that he really could like her.

But he couldn't. She argued with herself.

"What if he does…?" she whispered to herself.

"Hey May!" Dawn called, "Drew already got you lunch."

May looked up and walked over to where they all were sitting.

"Really?" May was surprised, "What did he get?"

"Well, the special was ramen and I remember you saying you liked it last month during lunch and wondered why it wasn't made so ofen," Drew shrugged, "so I got it instead of your usual burger."

May smiled, "Aww… That's so sweet!"

Drew blushed as Gary nudged him.

May squeezed herself between Pav and Misty.

"Oh MY GOWD! Did you see Ursula's new outrageous top?"

May sighed.

**XoXoXoX**

May sighed as she stood in front of her locker.

Another note for her.

She opened the locker and pulled down the piece of paper.

'He remembers little things you mention in casual conversation. It may take you by surprise. You might have been talking when he was around and two weeks later he'll say, "Well, you like orange fizz..."' May blushed red again.

This was getting weird. It was like the notes could read her mind.

Or rather the people who wrote the notes. She corrected herself.

She turned it over 'This was rather obvious to everybody ;) –Everybody'

May sighed and stuffed that in her pocket too.

**XoXoXoX**

May walked into her Pokeblock class.

"Hey May!" Drew waved her over and she went to him.

"Hi…" May said softly.

"What's the matter?" Drew looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"No, today is just a taxing day." She muttered.

"Well, I'll pay them taxes for ya!" Drew said putting on a fake accent.

It wasn't that funny but for some reason it cheered May up and she laughed.

When she stopped she noticed Drew staring.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No…" Drew shook his head, "It's just, I've never made you laugh before have I?"

"Why are you asking?" May asked frowning.

"I just.." Drew smiled softly, "You look as cute when you laugh as when you're angry." He muttered.

May went beet red.

"Did I say that out loud?" Drew said, his eyes widening.

"You did…" May nodded, still red.

"I said cute? OH I mean Cruddy!" Drew quickly tried to cover it up.

May narrowed her eyes, "And I thought you were being nice for once."

"I-" Drew started.

But May picked up her books and walked to sit next to Ash, "Just forget it Drew Hayden."

"Hey May!" Ash gave her a goofy grin and May smiled back, "So I told Misty…"

May laughed, "What did she say?" out of the corner of her eye she saw Drew staring at her again.

Halfway through the period, Ash told her something and she had to bite her lip not to laugh out loud.

Then too she noticed Drew staring.

_What is up with that guy?_ May wondered.

**XoXoXoX**

May flung open her door, looking for the next chit.

'Notice if he looks at you a lot every time you smile or laugh.'

"UGH!" May shouted, "EVERYTIME!"

'I couldn't resist! xD –Cleo'

That's when she remembered Cleo was in the class too and she slapped her forehead.

_Why am I so stupid?_

**XoXoXoX**

"Where is May?" Drew asked Leaf as she walked into class.

"Here." May said sourly, walking in right behind Leaf.

"Look, I'm sorry May!" Drew caught up to her as she was heading for her seat in the second last class of the day.

May shook her head, "Sorry doesn't always cut it Drew. You need to tell me why you keep teasing me!"

"Okay." Drew said suddenly, "After school in the parking lot?"

May looked into his emerald eyes, "After school. In the parking lot." She agreed, "But we have P.E together before that."

"I want to be alone when I tell you." He whispered as he slipped back to his seat.

**XoXoXoX**

'Notice if he asks about you to your friends when you're not around.'

May smiled down softly at the note in her hand.

_Maybe he really did like her._

She didn't even bother reading who left the note. It didn't matter.

She had just started to believe.

**XoXoXoX**

May and Drew walked into the field together after getting changed.

"Okay everyone!" The instructor shouted, "Two laps around the field!"

"Come on slowpoke!" Drew chuckled, "I'll race you!" and he took off.

"Hey!" May called running to keep up with him, "No fair."

"All's fair in love and war!" Drew called jogging backwards.

_And is this love or war?_ May asked herself in her head but not out loud because she was scared of the answer.

She soon caught up however and May and Drew were jogging neck to neck.

Drew poked May in her side and she giggled, slowing down considerably.

Drew jogged ahead.

"Not fair!" May cried again and poked Drew.

"Hey!" Drew chuckled and started to tickle May.

"AAAH!" May cried, "Mercy! HAHAH Mercy!"

Both of them tumbled over and landed on the side with Drew on top of May.

May's eyes fluttered close.

Drew looked down at her face and leaned down.

PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The whistle.

"Maple, Hayden! Stop making out and get back on the track!" The instructor exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Both of them scrambled up, the moment broken and jogged ahead.

**XoXoXoX**

'Notice if he acts immature around you, like poking, teasing or playful flirting.'

May clutched the note in her hand and leant against her locker with a soft smile.

It was the end of school and-

_IT WAS THE END OF SCHOOL!_

May quickly scrambled up, grabbed her bag and raced out into the parking lot.

Drew was standing, leaning against him car.

May ran to him, shouting his name.

Drew turned to her just as she slipped and he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up against himself.

Their faces were inches apart and Drew leaned closer.

May's eyes fluttered shut and their lips connected.

It was short, soft and sweet.

As they broke apart, Drew leaned his forehead against May's.

"I had intended to explain, but that just happened." He muttered.

"I like it better than any explanation." May smiled and pulled his lips to hers again.

The notes lay forgotten in her pocket.

**END**

**That was random.**

**I love being random.**

**Anyway Flipped has a total of 14 chapters so It's gonna be over soon.**

**My next longshot will either be a CS version of John Tucker Must Die or Tangled.**

**Whichever I finish first!**

**Till then, REVIEW!**


End file.
